Flustered
by purushi
Summary: The inability to fluster that unreadable face, it tore at them with an almost nagging feeling. What made her so immune when other girls would faint from the sight? The twins play a game with Haruhi, but just how much of it is just a game? HitachinxHaruhi


**Flustered**

You wouldn't think that twins as devilish and mischievous as the Hitachin brothers would find amusement amongst the Host Club, being the constant trouble makers they were, certainly it would not suffice. It was obvious to them everyone besides themselves—to be put bluntly- was on a different plane from their world's scope.

Then what was the reason? If not "to make a lady's dreams come true" as their president so dramatically stated every chance he could, then why else would the twins bother to submerge themselves into a club that seemed to appeal to the least of their interests?

They both knew why. It was the flustered reactions, that fleeting expression of surprise or uncertainty that made them feel like the always had the upper-hand. Neither of them was new to being the center of attention. Seeing a girl swoon over their latest incestual act of boldness never ceased to amuse them, it was like a drug, to see that slow reddening of the cheeks and the darting look of their eyes as if they were witnessing something forbidden. But as Kyoya-sempai explained, it was their selling point after all.

It had been like that for a while, the rest of the Host Club would merely glance at their direction, knowing better than to reprimand their methods of attracting guests, no matter how insane it was, there was one thing that was understood – they were masters at attracting clients.

Symmetrical fantasies did tug at a girl's heartstrings.

That is, for most girls.

Maybe it was the fact that Haruhi's first impression on them was that of fellow male, and that neither of the twins would accept another male friend as close as the other. But some how, beyond what clever foresight the twins usually had, Haruhi managed to get closer than they ever would have thought before.

She was plain, blunt, and to be frank- practically uninteresting and yet, she was the first to differentiate the two. The other Host Club members dubbed her "the natural." But naturally what? Natural enough to break down the title of "Hitachin twins" to "Hikaru" and "Kaoru?"

Maybe their infatuation with Haruhi stemmed from the lack of being able to affect her. Despite there boldest brotherly love acts, all she could do was release a sigh of annoyance. The inability to fluster that unreadable face, it tore at them with an almost nagging feeling; what made her so immune when other girls would faint from the sight?

She was the first to differentiate the both of them as separate entities, Hikaru being the older seemed more mischievous and more blunt where as the younger Hitachin, Kaoru was more tactful and though younger, seemed to have the patience of an older sibling, especially when it came to dealing with his brother.

The lines of differences that had always been so clear to the brothers, had always been like an impenetrable secret, they never expected someone to crack into their world.

They resorted to making her their "toy." It was a crude way to voice their infatuation with her, they had never grown clingy to another human besides each other, and more so a girl for that matter.

Hikaru's feelings were much more visible, as he was the brother who had harder luck harnessing his feelings. Kaoru noticed immediately, just from the way Hikaru stared just a little longer than he did when it came to Haruhi, when their gazes were supposed to be so fine-tuned.

Kaoru's feelings were much more discreet, he being the more reclusive of the two, simply cherished the simple moments, like discussing with each other about frivolous issues, he was much better at concealing his intentions.

So when Hikaru had proposed another scheme to fluster Haruhi, Kaoru was always game. They had always been unsuccessful with their past endeavors. Where any normal girl would swoon at the actions, Haruhi merely brushed off as a nuisance.

It became their game, and this time they were planning to go much farther than before.

It was the end to another day of hosting, everyone was worn out from entertaining for the day. The club had been closed to clients for an hour, and the members were enjoying their time together. They had long changed out of their newest costumes and Haruhi, to their surprise wore a dress, in result of the twins stealing her uniform and replacing it with their mother's latest fashion. The deceivingly simple white dress was much too short, but it was better than the silly costume she was wearing before. Tactfully, the two brothers stayed behind Haruhi immediately noticed the two were scheming something more by the way they still wore there Cheshire-grins, it was that reclusive gleam in Hikaru's eyes and the way Kaoru seemed to have more patience for everything, as if he knew it would be rewarded somehow, but she had not deduced the target of their next ploy until all of the other members had left.

"Neh, Haruhi-"

"Want to play a game?"

She sighed. Her patience was wearing thin, whatever they were planning to further ensue torturing her with was certainly not worth her time.

"Sorry, not interested."

"C'mon we'll make it worth your while." The way Hikaru's comment slipped from his lips as he eyed her with a glint of what looked like lust unnerved her a bit.

"Super easy! You can even hear all the rules first and then decide if you want to play." Kaoru chimed.

She was growing more frustrated with their continuing persistence. She kept her impatience hidden, she knew that's what they wanted from her in the end.

"What? Dressing me up in this… this… hanky! Wasn't enough for today?" An air of annoyance was felt. A hint of frustration perhaps? Two grins spread mechanically as if on cue.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! C'mon just listen!"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I cooperate are you?" at this point, it was just easier to play along, the sooner she was out of here the better.

"That's the right way to think…"

'What have I gotten myself into now…?' she sighed.

"The stakes…" Kaoru started.

"If you win, you get to be game-free for a week…" Hikaru proposed.

Haruhi's interest was tempted, that was a generous offer, she might be able to actually get some studying done, and pay attention more in class.

"If we win, you have to play all the games we want for a week." Kaoru wagged his finger as both him and his brother began to circle the girl now starting to deeply regret ever getting involved.

She sighed, in disbelief of agreeing with their madness.

"What's the game?"

Both boys stopped circling her and eyes clicked with interest all three knowing that she had taken the bait laid out for her.

"Easy! If you can manage to not say either of our names…" Kaoru started.

"for half an hour you win, if you do we win." Hikaru finished.

"No catch!" they both chimed, with identical grins.

"Fine… I have no idea what you two are up to but..."

No sooner did she reply she found Hikaru's lips crashing against hers, it was almost an animalistic sensation, she could feel his feelings pulsating against her with the connection of their lips. Her mind was in utter chaos. After some futile struggles she managed to break him off.

"What the hell are you doing Hi…" It clicked. Hikaru's face was centimeters from hers daring her to finish the last two syllables of his name. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

A quick intake of breath escaped her lips as she felt a large warm hand penetrate the thin fabric of her dress and rest along her hip and slowly move down her thigh. She could feel Kaoru's firm chest against her back, and the way his frame encompassed hers so easily caused her to feel uneasy.

"Kao-…ah." She bit her lip, ugh how troublesome.

This game seemed to work much more successfully than either of the twins had anticipated, Haruhi's sharp gasp had stirred more yearning to cause trouble, and to see just how much more of a reaction they could ease out of the usually unaffected girl.

She could feel Kaoru push his weight against the wall, Kaoru's frame still draping over hers and his hands now at the hem of her dress playing with the satiny fabric between his fingers, every now and then brushing his hand along her thigh.

"Ah…" a blush threatened to stain her cheeks. She wouldn't allow it, she could endure this, how much time had gone by?

Something wet slid across her left earlobe, to her horror, as if his hands weren't enough Kaoru's tongue teased the sensitive skin, a visible smirk appearing. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Neh. Haruhi, don't be distracted so easily." Hikaru's voice caused her gaze to snap forward, only catching a glance of Hikaru's left arm moving to lean against the wall. Their lips met again, fighting the blush on her cheeks proved useless, the kiss intensified. Hikaru's tongue expertly flicked against her tightly sealed lips begging for entrance. She granted it unwillingly, only to flinch when his tongue tasted her freely. She tried to suppress the irritating moan that she was trying to hold back in her throat. Hikaru's tongue in her mouth, Kaoru nipping on her ear and his knuckles tauntingly grazing the skin of her thighs… she couldn't take it much longer.

She felt a third hand snake up her inner thigh coming daringly close to her panties that were now dampening.

"H-Hikaru!" The name erupted from her lips in shock. Her eyes wide and her faced flushed. Both brothers grinned pleased. Kaoru's lips stopped nipping at her left ear.

"We win." They chimed together, both pairs of eyes extremely pleased.

A flustered, and heaving Haruhi was left in the room by herself, struggling to regain her composure.

The Hitachin twins made their way down the halls, a noticeably smug air around them.

"7 minutes and 43 seconds. Told you she wouldn't last for 15." Kaoru retorted his hands in his pockets eyeing his brother who still seemed to be grinning.

"Whatever… she said my name first." Hikaru grinned, as both of the Hitachins made their way off the campus, and into the towncar.

It was what they lived for, that tinge of scarlet on the cheek, an intake of air with sudden surprise.

Haruhi looked even cuter when she was flustered.

**owari**

Recent obsession with the Ouran High School Host Club has gotten my mind in the gutter again. I love the Hitachin twins. It was my best interest to keep things as in character as possible. I like writing short things better, I don't have to feel the pressure of updating xD.

I wrote this pretty much because I had joined the LJ community dedicated to the Hitachin x Haruhi relationship and had never contributed a fic to a community before, so I'd see how it goes.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
